Biomedical Big Data has become a sign of our times in this new genomics era, marked by a major paradigm shift in biomedical research and clinical practice. Advances in genomics have led to the generation of massive amounts of data. However, the usefulness of these data to the basic scientist or to the clinical researcher, to the physician or ultimately to the patient, is highly dependent on understanding its complexity and extracting relevant information about specific questions. The challenge is to facilitate the comprehension and analysis of big datasets and make them more user friendly. Towards this end we propose to develop a Massive Open Online Course (MOOC), Demystifying Biomedical Big Data: A User's Guide, that aims to facilitate the understanding, analysis, and interpretation of biomedical big data for basic and clinical scientists, researchers, and librarians, with limited/no significant experience in bioinformatics. This course will be a resource freely availabl to users, at no cost. Given the continuous progress in the field, our plan for the course is to be living resource, regularly revised and updated to maintain its relevance.